The Night Of the Shinobi's Scream
by Toratheblur
Summary: Well...It's a Fanfic of a roleplay I'm in, if you want the link to it...Well, Ask me...


A dark room, with a stage and many tables is what a particular group of ninja face as they roamed at night. They had wandered in, and locked inside as the doors shut behind them, panic growing in a few, others not noticing.

"Glad to have visitors, we haven't had many..." A woman says in a black Kimono with vines running up it, she also had a mask, fox-like, only her emerald eyes glowed from behind it. She sets her hands on the shoulders of a man with white hair, lavender eyes, and a blue formal outfit.

He stood there like a statue, not at the least phased. The rest stared at the woman, watching her with much curiosity.

"I must find the rest of the new girl...Before we begin..." The woman says, in a monotone voice.

"Th-the r-rest...?" A man with messy blonde hair stutters.

"Yes. The girls are known for that type of...Sanity." The woman mutters, walking into the darkness, as there is a flap of bird wings.

"Any of you have a flashlight or something?" another man with an eyepatch says.

"Here." A man with neat gray-ish hair says, handing a flashlight to the eyepatched man.

"Thanks." The eyepatched man replies, turning it on and shining it around the room, seeing a slight figure but it dissapears before they could realize.

"I knew I should have stayed home...I knew it, knew it, knew it!" A girl with coal black eyes says to herself in the group.

"Ashe, stop being a basket case." A man with a black leather jacket says to the young woman.

"B-but I don't want to die!" The girl shreiks.

"You don't...? But wanting to is half the fun..." says a gruff female voice from no particular direction.

_'Byakugan...'_

_thinks a man with lavender eyes, and an emerald mask, as the veins pop on the sides of his head. He looks around, 'Damn it...Can't see a thing...not even Vergil.' he thinks to himself, as the veins merge back into his head._

_"What did you see Ichirou...?" The man in blue says, looking behind him, at the man with the mask._

_"Nothing." The masked man replies._

_"Hmph..." The man in blue grunts, as he looks around._

_**Thud, thud, thudthudthud... **_Of a deep sounding drum, echoing through the room.

"What was that?" the man with neat grey hair says.

"Hee hee hee!" Is the sound of a high pitched giggle, being left as a white haired man in a red coat was about to answer.

"Er...Well first it was a drum...then...I'm not sure...Sounded like a chick..." The white haired man says, looking around confused.

"G-guys...? um...What's this..." The only woman in the group mumbles, rubbing a crimson liquid off her nose.

"That would be...blood...?" The man in the leather jacket says.

"I-I...Hope not..." The woman says, rubbing the liquid in her fingers. "Um...Didn't Meika dissapear a few days a-ago...?" she mumbles, looking , SCREEAAACH

...flapflap...

"Y-you almost got c-caught Tora-s-san..." Another quiet voice says from the shadows.

"Yeah, what's the fun if you don't get somewhat caught?" a higher voice says.

"Almost time girls, the body has been found...You all ready?" The gruff voice says, with a chuckle.

"Y-yeah..." The quiet one stutters.

"Yup!" the higher pitched one yells.

The bird lands, "Then we shall begin..." the voice of the first woman says.

"What the hell...was that all about?" A man with messy brown hair says, looking around.

"I'm not entirely sure, Seta-ue..." Another man with long, neat black hair.

There is one final giggle as the drums sound once more, in the same pattern. **_Thud, Thud, Thudthudthud..._**

"I have a bad feeling about this." A tall seven foot man says.

"You think you're the only one...?" yet another man with long black hair says to the seven foot one.

One small light shines into the stage, everyone stares, curious of just what might happen. A long, blood soaked katana begins to move in and out of the light, being held by a pair or delicate hands, with arms that seem to not even be there at all, "You..."The figure with the sword begins, with a regal sounding voice. "Seem to believe that you can handle anything...at all...Now a few of you shall die...TONIGHT!" all the voices say in unison, and ending in a yell as the katana gets thrown into the group, the blood drying as it flew.

~End of Chapter One~

**_

* * *

_**

_Well...All I can say...Is...Enjoy my fanfic of a RP..._


End file.
